


Un empereur à Seirin

by Gabychan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Lemon, Love Confessions, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Akashi Seijuurou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Un alpha doit être classe sous tout rapport malheureusement, le club de basket du lycée Seirin a du mal à maintenir cette image. Alors que Hyûga est en pleine réunion avec ses coéquipiers pour décider quoi faire pour les futurs recrutements, un nouveau venu arrive. Le capitaine de Rakuzan. Qu'est-il venu faire là? Yaoi. FuriAka, KuroKaga etc le tout sans ciseaux.Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Part 1

"Etre un alpha, ce n'était pas seulement une question de physique impressionnant, d'intelligence supérieure, non, être un alplha, c'était une question de distinction, de charisme, de classe tout simplement."

Le lycée Seirin était fréquenté majoritairement par des alphas en dépit de sa réputation effacée contrairement à d'autres lycées comme celui de Keijou voire celui de Shûtoku. Ainsi beaucoup de clubs sportifs en étaient composés et malheureusement celui de basket fut surnommé le club des bras cassés en dépit de leur victoire à la Winter Cup.

"Et on se demande bien pourquoi, hein? rouspéta Hyûga en regardant toute son équipe pendant qu'ils discutaient dans le local du club, pourquoi on nous appelle comme ça entre un alpha qui ne dit pas un mot, accusa-t-il en pointant le pauvre Mitobe du doigt qui lui adressa un regard désolé, un froussard, hurla-t-il montrant Furihata du doigt qui lui commença à trembler, un autre qui fait des jeux de mots débiles, rétorqua-t-il en pointant cette fois-ci un Izuki en train de lui sourire, sans oublier le grand benêt de service?, finit-il en regardant Kiyoshi qui eut un rire gêné.

Bien entendu, Tsuchida était un alpha tout ce qu'il y avait sympathique donc cela ne comptait pas et Kawahara ainsi que Fukuda étaient des betas. Koganei et, à son grand malheur, Kagami étaient les deux seuls omegas de l'équipe. " Te fais pas de bile, Hyûga, le rassura Izuki d'un ton amusé, tu as compris ? Débile, de bile...

-...Boucle la ou je t'en colle une, grogna le capitaine de Seirin, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant les alentours, où est passé monsieur l'alpha qui passe inaperçu?

\- Ici, capitaine.

\- Ouah!, sursauta-t-il en voyant le joueur fantôme apparaitre à coté de Kagami, qu'est-ce que je disais! Depuis quand tu es là?

\- Depuis le début, répondit platement Tetsuya le plus simplement du monde avant de se mettre à caresser tendrement le ventre de son compagnon qui s'énerva en pensée. Au moins, le fait d'avoir été marqué par son petit ami avait l'avantage d'avoir des conversations privées sans que personne ne les entende.

Tetsuya, combien de fois je t'ai dit que c'était non?

Mais tu sais bien cuisiner, moi je sais coudre, tu as ton propre appartement et nous avons même un chien donc je ne vois pas le problème.

Attends au moins qu'on ait fini le lycée, tu ne voulais pas être prof en maternelle?

Mais je veux avoir un enfant avec...

"Eh, on ne vous dérange pas, par hasard?" Kuroko et Kagami se tournèrent vers Hyûga qui soupira. "Vraiment, vous êtes pas possibles vous deux, se plaignit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, même si on ne vous entend pas, on sait que vous discutez de vos problèmes de couple. Vous réglerez ça plus tard.

\- En parlant de scène de ménage, plaisanta Izuki, il serait temps qu'on le fasse au local, non?

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec tes jeux de mots stupides, Izuki, maugréa Junpei, et pensons ensemble à comment on va rameuter plus de membres dans notre club. Certes, notre victoire à la Winter Cup aurait dû motiver les nouveaux de venir mais notre image de bras cassés a repris le dessus.

\- Allons, Hyûga, je ne pense pas que l'image de notre équipe en souffre beaucoup, tenta de le réconforter Kiyoshi, on a eu des demandes à la rentrée, bon moins qu'on le pensait, mais...

\- Ferme la, Kiyoshi, le coupa Junpei, n'essaye pas de me remonter le moral, t'es pas doué pour ça." Kiyoshi était devenu l'assistant de la coach le temps de sa rééducation comme son opération du genou s'était bien passée.

\- Et que dit la coach à ce sujet, justement?, demanda Koganei, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui."

Le capitaine de Seirin se rembrunit. Ils s'étaient réunis dans le local du club pour discuter à ce sujet mais il était vrai qu'il était très nerveux quand à ce qui se passait entre Riko et lui. Comme Junpei l'avait marquée durant les dernières chaleurs qu'elle avait eues, il ressentit aussi son angoisse, ce qui le stressa davantage.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené sur le toit, Riko?, plaisanta Junpei en lui prenant tendrement les mains, si c'est pour pour que je te fasse ma déclaration devant tout le monde, je le ferai si tu le souhaites." Riko fuit son regard. "Riko?

\- Tu te souviens de mes dernières chaleurs?, demanda la coach d'une voix à peine audible.

Junpei rougit légèrement en se grattant la tête. S'il s'en souvenait, Riko l'avait invité chez elle vu que ses parents étaient absents et après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à la convaincre de faire une soirée pizza afin d'éviter d'avoir affaire à sa cuisine, les chaleurs de sa petite amie étaient survenues lorsqu'ils regardèrent tous deux un DVD dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Junpei avait alors cédé à ses instincts d'alpha et tous deux avaient passé une nuit inoubliable où il l'avait marquée mais pourquoi elle ramenait ça sur le tapis? "Oui, et j'ai très hate de recommencer pour être franc mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?"

Riko soupira malgré la remarque faite par son petit ami qui lui donnait à la fois envie de rire et de le frapper. Elle avait peur à la fois de la réaction de Junpei, de celle de son père s'il l'apprenait et aussi celle de l'équipe si...Non, ce n'est pas encore sûr à cent pout cent donc, on se calme. "Je les ai eu en retard."

Le capitaine de Seirin comprit assez vite de quoi elle parlait. Il ressentait aussi sa peur et sa nervosité qui ne devaient pas avoir lieu d'être. "Mais...Je me suis protégé.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais m'absenter de l'école demain afin de faire des examens pour en être certaine. J'aurai certainement les résultats dans la soirée.

\- On peut y aller ensemble, si tu veux, lui proposa Junpei malgré ses mains qui devinrent moites sur celles de Riko. Certes, il avait envie de fonder une famille mais pas aussi tôt. Il suivait même des cours de cuisine auprès de Kagami afin que Riko puisse manger des plats digne de ce nom quand ils habiteraient ensemble. "Ça ira, Junpei, lui répondit la coach en lui tapotant l'épaule, j'irai seule mais trouve une excuse pour l'équipe, d'accord?"

Riko fut rassurée que Junpei le prenne bien quoiqu'elle le sentait très nerveux en sentant les mains de celui-ci trembler en plus de ses émotions. Avoir un enfant impliquait énormément de responsabilités et elle se trouvait trop jeune pour ça. De plus, la brune ne souhaitait pas l'imposer à son compagnon.

Junpei remarqua son sourire nerveux et la serra doucement dans ses bras, humant son odeur de marjolaine. Ils feraient face à cet imprévu ensemble. "Je t'aime, Riko et ça, ça ne changera pas.

\- Merci, Junpei, murmura Riko en se blotissant contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"La coach a un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui, répondit Hyûga en soupirant sous le regard inquiet de Kiyoshi, donc on n'a pas entrainement. Concentrons-nous sur comment bien nous faire voir auprès des lycéens susceptibles de vouloir jouer au basket, surtout qu'il y a beaucoup d'alphas à Seirin, donc beaucoup de mecs assez costauds susceptibles de grossir nos rangs, il regarda Kagami d'un air attristé, pourquoi tu es un omega, Kagami?, pleurnicha-t-il.

Quoique, ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait vu que beaucoup d'alphas avaient voulu s'inscrire au club parce que Kagami y était (comme quoi, les omegas masculins virils comme lui avaient la cote au lycée) mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'il avait été marqué, ils avaient d'emblée retiré leur candidature.

Ce dernier répondit avec désinvolture tout en haussant nonchalemlent les épaules : " Bah, je suis né comme ça, c'est tout, il bougonna ensuite, et arrête de me caresser le ventre, Tetsuya.

\- C'est plus fort que moi...

-...Si je puis me permettre, fit une voix posée derrière eux, peu importe que nous soyons alpha, beta ou omega, tout est une question d'attitute et de distinction."

Toute l'équipe se retourna lentement pour voir qui leur avait adressé ça en espérant qu'ils se trompaient. L'empereur de Rakuzan en personne était en train de leur sourire poliment (ce qui le rendit encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était d'habitude), et qui plus est, était vêtu de l'uniforme de leur lycée. "Bonjour, tout le monde."

Bien entendu, l'équipe de Seirin poussa un cri de surprise sauf Kuroko qui lui demanda de son flegme habituel : "Akashi-kun, que fais-tu à Seirin?

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit moins calmement sa lumière, et comment tu t'es procuré l'uniforme de notre lycée ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es inscrit dans notre lycée pour te venger de la défaite de Rakuzan à la Winter Cup!

-C'est moi qui lui en ai passé un des miens, Taiga, expliqua Tetsuya, et maintenant, j'en comprends la raison.

\- C'est juste à titre provisoire, déclara Akashi en jetant un rapide regard un brin étonné à Furihata qui eut encore plus la tremblote, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait de suivre les cours dans un lycée ordinaire donc, demanda-t-il ensuite au capitaine de Seirin, cela ne vous dérange pas si je reste avec vous? Je pourrai vous aider pour le recrutement.

\- Euh...Bien sûr que non, répondit un Hyûga plus que confus. Le regard écarlate du capitaine de Rakuzan avait beau être courtois, il émanait de ses yeux une autorité qui lui glaçait le sang.

\- Bien." Seijûrou s'assit ensuite à coté de Furihata qui s'écarta légèrement bien qu'Akashi lui offrit un petit sourire amical pour essayer de le tranquiliser. Kouki se calma cependant en sentant une douce odeur de lys provenant du numéro 4 de Rakuzan. Attends, cela veut dire qu'il est un omega? Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti quand...? "Allons, je sais que j'ai été très antipathique à vous tous mais je souhaite enterrer la hache de guerre."

Kuroko ne fut pas dupe, cependant. Il était évident qu'Akashi-kun cachait quelque chose mais il décida qu'il en parlerait avec lui plus tard. "Donc, poursuivit Akashi, vous voulez recruter davantage de membres pour le club de basket.

\- Malgré qu'il soit modeste comparé à un lycée d'élites comme celui de Shûtoku, lui expliqua Hyûga, le lycée Seirin compte majoritairement des alphas mais, il regarda ses coéquipiers d'un oeil accusateur, ce n'est pas avec eux qu'on arrivera à les faire enroller ici.

\- Tu sais, répliqua Akashi en croisant élègamment les doigts, même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, la majorité des membres de la Génération Miracle sont des omegas, moi y compris. Tetsuya et Ryouta sont les seuls alphas.

\- Attends, s'étonna Izuki, cela veut dire qu'Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara sont des...

\- Des omegas, exactement, dit calmement Seijûrou en hochant la tête.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Koganei, c'est vrai Kuroko?, le numéro 11 de Seirin opina silencieusement de la tête, alors comment ça se fait que je n'ai senti presqu'aucune odeur provenant d'eux durant les matches?

\- Ouais, fit Kagami, c'est étrange. Comme je les sentais à peine, je pensais qu'ils étaient des alphas.

\- Pourtant, c'est bien le contraire, raconta Akashi, une ombre passant dans ses yeux vermillons, le collège Teikou était pret à tout pour renforcer son prestige et atteindre la victoire, même à utiliser des procédés illégaux, il y eut une courte pause, je suppose que vous connaissez les traitements hormonaux que suivent certains omegas pour minimiser leurs odeurs et ainsi avoir une physiologie proche de celle d'un alpha."

Les membres de l'équipe de Seirin hochèrent la tête. Ce genre de procédés étaient punis par la loi bien entendu car ils mettaient en danger les omegas qui en avaient recours. "Le directeur administratif de notre équipe a décidé d'en faire profiter Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi et moi-même afin d'améliorer nos performances. Comme mon père était derrière tout ça, l'affaire a vite été étouffée. Cela dit, nous n'avions pas besoin de ça pour gagner mais ils ont préféré quand même le faire par mesure de sureté."

Taiga vit le visage de Tetsuya s'emplir de tristesse tandis que tout le monde regardait Akashi d'un air interdit, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Son compagnon ne lui avait jamais confié ce qui était arrivé aux autres membres de la Génération Miracle et maintenant, il ressentait son impuissance.

Ils vont mieux maintenant, je pense. J'arrive à sentir l'odeur d'Akashi. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui transmettre comme phrase en plus de son soutien en lui posant tendrement une main sur son épaule.

Tetsuya lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement pendant que Furihata regardait Akashi en se disant qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il n'y paraissait. Cela lui fendait le coeur de le voir si amer, par contre son agréable senteur de lys était devenue plus oppressante.

Le reste de l'équipe ne voyait plus l'ancienne équipe de Teikou de la même manière. Ils avaient beau être des joueurs de génie, ils avaient été traités comme de simples machines à performances faites pour gagner.

Les omegas de la Génération Miracle avaient du souffrir, Akashi ne faisant pas exception. "De toute façon, tout ceci appartient au passé, répliqua Seijûrou avec lassitude, Daiki, Shintarou et Atsushi ont chacun un compagnon maintenant et tout se passe sans problèmes." Tiens, son odeur est redevue plus douce, remarqua Kouki, est-ce en lien avec ses deux personnalités?

"Bon, continua Akashi, et si nous parlions au sujet de la manière de ramener plus de membres dans votre club?

\- Akashi a raison, répondit Kiyoshi afin de détendre l'atmosphère, écoutons ce qu'il a à nous dire là-dessus."

Le capitaine de Rakuzan leur prodiga donc quelques conseils au sujet de la manière d'accueillir ainsi que sur l'attitude à tenir. Mitobe fut celui qui s'en sortait le mieux à la grande surprise de tout le monde. "Même si tu ne parles pas, tu arrives à tout faire passer par le biais de ton regard et ta gestuelle que je trouve très élégants au demeurant, constata Akashi, c'est un atout non négligeable."

Mitobe hocha silencieusement la tête suivi d'une légère courbette. "Il dit qu'il est très honoré d'avoir reçu des conseils de l'héritier d'une des familles les plus influentes du Japon, traduisit Koganei. Mitobe l'avait marqué alors qu'ils n'étaient tous deux qu'en troisième. Cela rendit leur communication plus facile et il fut content d'entendre sa voix même si ce n'était qu'en pensée.

\- Nul besoin de me remercier, déclara Seijûrou en lui adressant un sourire poli malgré le fait qu'il fut de façade, c'est normal d'aider autrui."

De plus, je souhaite oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant que l'avenir de la famille Akashi repose sur mes épaules.

Kuroko remarqua le regard un brin fuyant du capitaine de Rakuzan tout comme Furihata sentit la fragrance de lys qui se dispersait. Akashi avait des problèmes même s'il le cachait très bien. Hyûga, de son coté, entendit dans sa tête la voix de sa compagne.

Pas de souci, fausse alerte. C'était juste à cause du stress.

Junpei ressentit son soulagement tout comme lui-même l'était au fond. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir des enfants avec Riko, ils étaient juste trop jeunes pour ça. Ils verraient ça une fois le lycée terminé et dès que sa compagne le souhaiterait.

Ok, je te rejoins chez toi.

Ma mère est chez ma tante mais tu sais que mon père risque de rentrer tôt ce soir.

Ce n'est pas grave, je lui annoncerai pour nous de cette manière.

"Bon, la réunion est terminée, annonça-t-il à ses camarades, la coach sera demain normalement donc on reprendra l'entrainement." Tout le monde se leva et tous quittèrent la salle pour sortir ensuite du lycée. Kuroko voulut discuter avec Akashi au sujet de la véritable raison de sa venue mais découvrit que celui-ci était déjà parti.

"Tu t'inquiètes encore pour Akashi?, lui demanda Kagami pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier où se trouvait le Maji Burger, je pense qu'il te le dirait s'il se passait quelque chose, non?

\- Justement, répondit Kuroko, Akashi-kun n'est pas le genre à dissimuler des choses. J'ai l'impression que sa venue à Seirin est bien plus qu'un simple caprice. Je vais contacter les autres membres de la Génération Miracle pour savoir s'ils sont au courant.

\- Attendons d'abord demain, lui proposa Taiga, Akashi t'en parlera peut-être.

\- Je l'espère, fit Tetsuya en prenant la main de son compagnon, maintenant allons manger, j'ai envie d'un milkshake à la vanille.

\- Il faudrait que tu manges davantage, le rabroua sa lumière, après tu t'étonnes que tu ne tiens pas le coup quand j'ai mes chaleurs. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, poursuivit-il en lui ouvrant gentiment la porte du restaurant, arrête de planquer mes suppresseurs, cela ne sert à rien vu que tu t'épuises facilement.

\- Taiga, il vaut mieux que nous en parlions en utilisant notre lien."

Taiga regarda tous les regards curieux des autres clients qui se trouvaient devant eux en train de faire la queue. "Ouais, t'as raison, déclara-t-il en intimidant les autres du regard.

De toute façon, continua Tetsuya en pensée, cela ne change rien à mon but.

Hors de question, on attendra de finir notre année de terminale. Bon sang, poursuivit-il en prenant leur commande, c'est ton instinct d'alpha qui te poussa à vouloir un enfant à tout prix, ou quoi?

Taiga ressentit ensuite un sentiment de gêne du à une timidité que Tetsuya ne laissait pas paraitre.

Celui-ci attendit qu'ils furent assis à leur place habituelle pour lui répondre. Le joueur fantôme contempla son compagnon qui dévorait copieusement un à un ses hamburgers avant de lui prendre tendrement la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir comme compagnon Taiga, que je souhaite fonder une famille avec toi.

Taiga soupira même si au fond, il était content de ressentir l'amour de son compagnon. D'ailleurs, le numéro 11 n'était pas le seul à le tancer à ce sujet, Tatsuya aussi pour une autre raison.

Moi aussi, Tetsuya mais nous avons tout notre temps, non?

Tetsuya éprouva la force tranquille de Taiga en plus de sa tendresse qui contrastait avec son tempérament volcanique, surtout lorsqu'il jouait au basket. Cette émotion l'apaisa doucement tout comme l'odeur épicée si enivrante qui émanait de sa lumière. Cela le convainquit qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Oui, tu as raison.

Le numéro 10 vit ensuite l'alpha lui adresser un petit mais affectueux sourire auquel il répondit. L'odeur de Kuroko était semblable à celle de la violette, une fleur connue pour effacer les autres parfums tout en étant très volatile selon les dires d'Alex.

Taiga avait trouvé que cela correspondait bien à son ombre et, pour lui, ce parfum était devenu la meilleure senteur du monde. En tous cas, il lui réchauffait le coeur en ce moment même cependant, Kagami sentait que Tetsuya continuait de s'inquiéter au sujet d'Akashi.

Lui-même trouvait que son arrivée dans leur lycée était louche mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Leur capitaine aussi se comportait de manière étrange, il l'avait trouvé bien soucieux lors de leur réunion.

Junpei marchait en compagnie de Kiyoshi, ce qui le fâcha grandement : "Tu peux me lâcher la grappe, Coeur d'acier?, grommela-t-il dans l'espoir qu'il le laissa tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait aller chez Riko et il préférait être seul.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, rétorqua Teppei, et je t'ai suivi car je m'inquiète. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Riko?"

Le capitaine de Seirin s'arrêta en soupirant : "Ecoute, je sais que Riko est ton ex et que, je ne sais pour quelle raison, tu me considères comme ton meilleur pote mais tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. De toute façon, Riko t'en parlera certainement la connaissant."

Kiyoshi eut un petit sourire. Il était vrai que Riko et lui étaient sortis ensemble mais leur relation n'avait été que de courte durée car il avait vu combien Hyûga et elle s'entendaient à merveille aussi bien dans le club que dans la vie courante. Teppei avait donc préféré lui laisser la place et il ne le regrettait pas, leur souhaitant même tout le bonheur du monde. "Si tout se passe bien alors je vais te laisser mais si jamais il y a un problème...

\- T'inquiète, tu seras le premier à être informé.

\- Ok, fit Kiyoshi en s'apprêtant à prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer, on se voit donc demain.

\- Ouais, à demain, salua Junpei en saluant Kiyoshi de la main. Il partit ensuite en direction de l'épicerie la plus proche pour acheter de quoi manger et alla chez Riko qui l'accueillit lui souriant. "Alors, comment ça s'est passé au club?

\- Ben, répondit Junpei d'un ton hésitant tout en retirant ses chaussures, comme convenu, j'ai discuté avec le reste de l'équipe sur les éventuels recrutements sauf que nous avons un nouveau venu qui vient se taper l'incruste dans notre lycée. Tu le découvriras demain. J'ai aussi pris de quoi manger et avant que tu n'ajoutes quelque chose, ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine.

\- D'accord, soupira Riko d'un ton résigné, comme ça, tu me montreras si les cours de cuisine de Kagami ont porté leurs fruits.

\- Mais comment tu sais que...?, la questionna Junpei, surpris qu'elle l'eut découvert aussi vite. Quoique la connaissant...

\- Intuition féminine, le taquina Riko, je vais mettre la table.

Junpei prépara donc le diner et fit une salade de céleri (tout en sachant que c'était le plat préféré de Riko) accompagné de poulet yakitori. Il fut d'ailleurs content de voir qu'il se débrouillait mieux qu'il le pensait. "Ça sent bon, commenta Riko qui venait finir de mettre les couverts.

\- J'en ai fait suffisamment pour trois personnes. Ton père aura de quoi manger dès qu'il rentrera.

\- Merci, Junpei, déclara Riko en s'asseyant tandis que Hyûga la rejoignit avec la salade de céleris et la poële où se trouvaient les brochettes de yakitori. "Et voilà, dit Junpei en posant leurs repas, bon appétit!

\- A toi aussi, fit Riko en commençant à manger une brochette, c'est très bon. Tu te débrouilles bien, dis donc.

\- Merci, je suis content que cela te plaise."

Ils dégustèrent ensuite leurs repas en communiquant par le biais de leur lien.

Je t'avoue que je suis content que cela soit une fausse alerte, pas parce que je ne veux pas être père mais parce que c'est trop tôt pour nous d'en avoir un.

Je pense la même chose, pensa Riko, même si j'adore tricoter, je me trouve trop jeune pour commencer à faire des barboteuses. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du souci.

Hé, c'est important Riko donc c'est normal que tu m'en parles. En tous cas, comme tu m'as dit que c'était du au stress, il faut que tu te ménages un peu. Junpei lui prit tendrement la main. Ça te dit une petite sortie en ville ce week end? Tu pourras faire un peu de shopping comme ça.

Riko réfléchit. Avec l'équipe à entrainer et le conseil des élèves à gérer en tant que vice-présidente, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à elle et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Junpei qui s'évertuait à faire en sorte que la cohésion de l'équipe reste au beau fixe tout en s'occupant du comité sportif du lycée. "Va pour la sortie shopping, répondit-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire, on pourrait en profiter pour aller au ciné, il passe un film historique en ce moment qui se passe à l'ère Edo.

\- Tu me prends par les sentiments, Riko, fit Junpei en riant légèrement avant de se lever et s'approcher de sa petite amie pour l'embrass...

-...Alors, c'est toi qui as marqué ma petite fille adorée, sale binoclard hystérique, hurla soudainement une voix à coté d'eux.

Junpei se raidit subitement tandis que Riko poussa un soupir exaspéré. Lorsque son père avait appris qu'elle avait été marquée par un alpha, dire qu'il en avait fait une jaunisse reléverait de l'euphémisme. En tous cas, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait choisi n'importe qui.

Kagetora-san s'apprêta à donner une raclée à son compagnon, qui était devenu aussi raide qu'une statue, quand Riko le calma avec un bon coup de poing sur la tête. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois traiter ton futur beau-fils!, cria-t-elle, ce qui fit sortir Hyûga de sa torpeur.

\- Mais ma puce...

\- Ecoute, papa, je suis une grande fille, rétorqua Riko, les deux mains sur la taille, et j'aime Junpei qui est un alpha bien sur tous rapports. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a préparé le repas ce soir alors viens manger."

Kagetora-san et Junpei fixaient la jeune fille, interdits. Pour Junpei, Riko était la jeune fille omega la plus effrayante qu'il eut connu mais aussi la plus courageuse et la plus intelligente en dépit de son coté garçon manqué qui faisait malgré tout son charme.

Il ressentait l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et la fierté qu'elle avait d'être à ses cotés. Il en était heureux.

Je t'aime Riko.

La coach lui adressa un sourire avant de mettre des couverts supplémentaires. Junpei s'impliquait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, leur relation y compris et c'était une facette qu'elle aimait chez lui. Nul doute qu'il ferait un excellent père plus tard.

Moi aussi, Junpei.

Le père de cette dernière ne put qu'abdiquer...Provisoirement. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait souvent vu avec ce freluquet, il aurait du le remarquer. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi sa petite Riko était de meilleure humeur lorsqu'elle parlait de lui et puis, cela le coutait de l'avouer mais sa fille avait raison sur le fait que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

De toute façon, le coach décida d'attendre à ce que Hyûga fut seul pour qu'ils eurent une petite discussion. Même s'il avait marqué Riko, il tenait à parler avec lui, de beau-père à beau-fils.

Furihata poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant une place de libre dans le métro qui fut un peu bondé à cette heure de la soirée. D'habitude, Kawahara et Fukuda rentraient avec lui mais comme ils avaient décidé de se faire une soirée arcade dans un game center à Akiba, il prit donc le métro seul...Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait en voyant Akashi assis à coté de lui en train de regarder les alentours alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

La surprise passée, Furihata remarqua que le capitaine de Rakuzan, en dépit de son visage intimidant et impassible, contemplait l'intérieur du métro d'un oeil ébahi, une lueur d'émerveillement dans le regard. "C'est la première fois que je prends le métro, expliqua-t-il en regardant les affiches publicitaires sur les néons, Reo avait raison sur un point en disant que c'est un lieu grouillant de vie.

\- Tu n'es pas venu avec ton équipe lors de la Winter Cup?, lui demanda Furihata, nous avons pourtant croisé Mibuchi dans une station de métro.

\- Nous avons certes pris le Shinkansen, répondit Akashi avec nostalgie, ce qui était pour moi, une aventure assez palpitante mais un chauffeur m'a conduit au stade contrairement à mes équipiers qui ont pris le métro.

\- Je vois."

Seijûrou en profita pour humer l'odeur de l'alpha à coté de lui. Cette senteur cendrée qui lui rappelait le thé délicieusement amer qu'il avait l'habitude de boire lorsqu'il jouait au shogi fut bien celle, entêtante et capiteuse, qu'il avait senti lors de son match contre Seirin à la Winter Cup.

Une odeur rassurante et réconfortante qui parvenait à conciler ses deux psychés qui étaient habituellement en conflit. Des effluves enivrants qui évoquaient une chaleur, une tendresse devenue mélancolique lorsque sa mère avait disparu et que la froideur stricte de son père avait pris toute la place dans son coeur.

Pourtant, même s'il avait trouvé cet alpha insignifiant lorsque son équipe avait joué contre celle de Seirin, là, Seijûrou eut envie de mieux le connaitre et de faire son propre jugement. Après tout, même si son père ne cessait de le sériner sur l'importance des classes, Akashi avait décidé de passer outre lorsqu'il était entré au collège Teikou.

Sinon, il n'aurait jamais cru au potentiel des membres de la Génération Miracle et n'aurait laissé que Ryouta et Tetsuya dans l'équipe s'il jugeait selon les critères de la société.

Kouki, de son coté, se sentit de plus en plus tendu à rester là, assis dans le métro en compagnie du fils d'une des personnes les plus importantes du pays. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder et avait peur de se ridiculiser comme durant la Winter Cup. "Quelle musique es-tu en train d'écouter?" L'alpha sursauta en entendant la question et surtout en croisant les yeux vermillon emplis de curiosité. "Euh, c'est un groupe de rock assez connu.

\- Puis-je entendre un morceau?"

Furihata lui passa un de ses écouteurs non sans trembloter. Akashi le terrorisait encore malgré son attitude très sympathique. Seijûrou le remarqua et usa de ses phéromones pour le rassurer un peu tout en tentant de le tranquiliser : "Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu sais? Je souhaite vraiment que nous puissions bien nous entendre, il mit l'écouteur à ses oreilles, je sais que j'ai eu une attitude plus qu'instable lors de la Winter Cup mais j'aimerai que nous puissions repartir sur de bonnes bases. Cela s'applique aussi à tes coéquipiers ainsi qu'à Tetsuya mais tu es le plus concerné."

Kouki se demandait pourquoi il était le plus concerné, lui un alpha tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal face à cet omega d'une grande élégance qui l'intimidait autant qu'il le fascinait quand l'odeur de lys provenant de ce dernier parvint à ses narines, une note à la fois fleurie et poudrée, fragile même.

Très fragile.

Il percevait une grande tristesse dans les iris écarlates, une grande détresse aussi, comme un appel à l'aide. Le brun se surprit de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais ce n'était pas le lieu propice pour ça et il ignorait la réaction qu'aurait Akashi s'il le faisait.

Seijûrou se perdait un peu dans la musique qu'il s'était mis à écouter.

Original, cela lui rappelait les chansons que Kotarou avait l'habitude d'entendre au grand dam de Reo qui, quant à lui, partageait son goût pour la musique classique. "Plus raffinée.", disait-il. Le capitaine de Rakuzan se demandait comment ses coéquipiers se débrouillaient sans lui, Reo étant le seul au courant de sa fugue.

Il s'en voulait de lui avoir égoistement demandé de le remplacer pendant ce temps au siège du conseil lycéen de Rakuzan mais...Autant profiter du moment présent, il verrait le reste plus tard.

"C'est entrainant, commenta-t-il en écoutant la mélodie qui lui parvenait à ses oreilles, et assez bien rythmée. Je trouve ça agréable à l'oreille.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Kouki, lui qui avait pensé qu'Akashi aurait trouvé que c'était de la musique de sauvage, je peux te prêter l'album, si tu veux.

\- Ce serait gentil de ta part, déclara Akashi en lui adressant un doux sourire qui fit fondre le coeur de l'alpha, cela changerait un peu de la musique classique.

\- J-Je te l'amènerai demain, bafouilla Kouki en rougissant légèrement face à tant de...beauté, ce qui fit d'ailleurs davantage sourire son voisin, avant de lui demander, s-sinon, tu restes à Seirin jusqu'à quand, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

\- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi au jour de mon départ, répondit Seijûrou qui eut une mine rembrunie tout en se concentrant sur la musique qu'il entendait, mais je serai là demain. J'en profiterai pour fureter un peu à l'intérieur de votre établissement." Après tout, il avait usé de son nom et de l'influence de son père pour y rentrer à titre provisoire. Son géniteur était trop préoccupé par les affaires en ce moment pour faire attention à lui mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne remarque son absence.

\- Alors, proposa Furihata en se triturant nerveusement, tu peux passer me voir à la bibliothèque demain matin durant les intercours. Kuroko et moi faisons partie du comité."

Le fait que Tetsuya faisait partie du comité de la bibliothèque ne l'étonnait guère, friand de lectures comme il était, toutefois que Furihata y officiait lui permis d'apprendre quelque chose de plus à son sujet, ce qui lui plut grandement. "Cela sera avec plaisir, Furihata, lui répondit-il gentiment en retirant son écouteur, ainsi, nous pourrons partager nos avis au sujet de nos lectures. D'ailleurs, appelons-nous par nos prénoms. De cette manière, je n'aurai pas la sensation de m'adresser à un étranger mais à un ami, et merci pour la musique.

\- Euh, de rien, répondit timidement Furihata, touché par ce que venait de dire Akashi, et mon prénom est Kouki.

\- Je le sais déjà, déclara Seijûrou en écoutant le haut-parleur qui annonçait la station où il allait descendre, après tout il s'était renseigné sur l'équipe de Tetsuya avant leur match à la Winter Cup, bon, je descends ici, poursuivit-il en se levant, à demain, Kouki.

\- A demain...Seijûrou, fit Furihata en le fuyant du regard par timidité. Cela lui faisait encore bizarre de parler si cordialement avec quelqu'un appartenant à l'élite.

\- Sei convient aussi, lui dit Akashi en s'apprêtant à sortir du wagon, au revoir."

Kouki sentit son coeur battre à cent à l'heure en voyant le sourire chaleureux que Sei lui adressa avant de partir. Le parfum de lys flottait autour de lui comme pour le séduire. C'était la première fois qu'un omega l'attirait autant, son dernier béguin ayant été une beta.

Cela dit, l'alpha brun souhaitait le connaitre mieux maintenant qu'il savait qu'Akashi n'était pas aussi hautain et froid qu'il ne le paraissait.

Seijûrou arriva dans la suite de l'hotel qu'il avait réservé. Comme celui-ci avait un restaurant, il n'aurait qu'à descendre pour prendre son diner.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville illuminée par les lumières et les néons sous le ciel nocturne. Une vision bien trop moderne à son gout, lui qui préférait les doux paysages traditionnels de Kyoto. Pourtant, Akashi avait la sensation que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à cette hauteur, pas même ses obligations.

Il partit s'allonger sur le grand lit deux places qui trônait au centre de la chambre luxueuse. Son père venait dans cet hotel lorsqu'il avait des diners d'affaire à Tokyo et il savait que le personnel savait faire preuve de distinction donc c'était la cachette idéale pour sa fuite.

Seijûrou repensa à la journée d'aujourd'hui à Seirin ainsi qu'à sa discussion avec Kouki.

Un sourire paisible se forma sur ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait libre, loin de l'influence oppressante de son père.

Ses deux personnalités semblaient coroborer ce fait, l'une comme l'autre tout comme elles s'accordaient sur le fait de fréquenter davantage Kouki. L'omega n'avait qu'une seule hâte maintenant, celle d'entamer la journée du lendemain auprès d'un alpha qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Un alpha que son père ne lui avait pas imposé.


	2. Part 2

Trois jours plus tard, Tetsuya observait Akashi-kun qui discutait calmement avec Furihata-kun dans le couloir au moment de l'intercours. Tous deux parlaient au sujet des livres qu'ils avaient lu, ils semblaient dans leur bulle rien qu'à eux.

Le joueur fantôme pouvait même dire que l'ancien capitaine de la Génération Miracle avait l'air sincèrement heureux à en juger son sourire ou la façon dont il couvait le brun du regard. "Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là, entendit-il derrière lui.

Tetsuya se retourna pour voir sa lumière : "Oui, on dirait bien, renchérit-il en regardant de nouveau le couple, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

Taiga posa doucement les mains sur les frêles épaules de son ombre : "Que vas-tu faire?" Il percevait son inquiétude grandissante.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si j'appelle les membres de la Génération Miracle afin qu'on puisse se réunir chez toi, ce week end? Je pense que l'un d'entre eux doit savoir pour Akashi-kun." Certainement Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun, ajouta-t-il en pensée, comme nous serons samedi demain, cela sera possible de les réunir.

Tatsuya passe me voir donc je lui demanderai qu'il amène Murasakibara avec lui. Comme il y a une patisserie dans mon quartier, ça va être facile de le faire venir.

C'est une très bonne idée Taiga, fit Tetsuya en lui souriant, je m'occupe de convaincre les autres mais pas un mot à Akashi-kun.

J'ai peur qu'il devine tout.

Je pense qu'il aura l'esprit trop préoccupé par Furihata-kun. En tous cas, je l'espère.

Seijûrou passa le midi sur le toit du lycée en compagnie des joueurs de l'équipe de Seirin ainsi que leur coach, les écoutant discuter de banalités. Il aimait bien cette ambiance amusante. Ainsi, Tetsuya et Kagami partagèrent tous deux un bento, tandis que Tsuchida montrait aux autres celui que lui avait préparé amoureusement par sa petite amie pendant que Kawahara, Fukuda et Kiyoshi se contentaient seulement d'un sandwich.

Koganei, quant à lui, piochait dans le bentô de Mitobe au lieu de manger celui fait par sa grande soeur. Akashi restait en compagnie de Kouki avec qui il partageait le panier-repas fait par la mère de celui-ci : "C'est succulent.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a préparé, répondit-il avant d'ajouter timidement, je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine."

Suite à ces mots, tous les joueurs excepté le capitaine qui se bataillait avec le bento préparé par sa petite amie (heureusement qu'elle avait mis du nattô dedans, cela faisait presque passer le goût atroce) se mirent à regarder la coach d'un seul et même regard avec une seule et même pensée.

Personne n'arrive à la cheville de la coach niveau catastrophe culinaire.

"Arrêtez de regarder Riko comme ça!, grogna Hyûga en piochant dans la partie nattô du bentô, elle fait des efforts en cuisine.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que je me suis améliorée, s'offusqua Riko.

\- C'est le cas, le rassura son compagnon alpha en avalant goulument les filets de soja fermenté. En temps normal, j'aurai déjà eu une crise d'indigestion.

Junpei, je t'entends, là.

"Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux, fit Kiyoshi en tentant de les concilier, que va penser Akashi de nous, sinon?"

Junpei et Riko se calmèrent. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en train de donner une mauvaise image à Akashi qui n'en tint pas rigueur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire preuve de déférence à mon égard, les rassura Seijûrou, je préfère vous voir agir normalement, cela me change de Rakuzan où, les membres du club de basket mis à part, tout le monde a tendance à me lécher les bottes. Cela me fatigue à force."

Kouki sentit de nouveau l'odeur de lys qui devint presque suffocante. Il comprit vite que de cette manière, il pouvait distinguer les deux personnalités et en ce moment, il savait que Sei souffrait. Tous les joueurs de Seirin, y compris Kuroko et Kagami restèrent un moment en suspens face à ce parfum opprimant, quand soudain, celle-ci se fit plus douce.

Akashi sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule suivi de suaves effluves de thé qui le bercèrent tendrement. "Pour nous, tu es Seijûrou Akashi, le redoutable capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan et je pense que pour Kuroko, tu es son ami...Et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs.", finit-il en un murmure tout en s'empourprant. En réalité, je le vois de plus en plus comme un petit ami.

\- Furihata-kun a raison, renchérit Kuroko tandis que Kagami et les autres hochèrent la tête. Le capitaine de Rakuzan les regarda tous sans mot dire pour croiser ensuite les fines prunelles marrons qui lui semblèrent bien rassurantes : "Merci à tous et à toi aussi, Kouki.

\- De rien, Sei, répondit Kouki en fuyant du regard le doux visage souriant de Sei. Ils continuèrent ensuite de bavarder quand un téléphone portable sonna. "C'est le mien, déclara Kiyoshi en sortant le combiné de sa poche pour regarder le message. "Rien que la pensée de te mettre de nouveau en pièces détachées me fout en chaleurs, lut-il à haute voix en poussant un léger soupir avant de l'effacer ensuite.

"Encore ce connard d'Hanamiya?, s'enquit Hyûga, ce foutu omega ne s'arrête jamais et comment a-t-il eu ton numéro, d'ailleurs?

\- Je l'ignore mais Imayoshi m'a confié un jour qu'il avait refusé de marquer Hanamiya quand ils étaient au collège, expliqua Kiyoshi, donc je crains qu'il se venge sur moi.

\- Avec sa nature sadique, je doute qu'il trouve un compagnon, commenta Kuroko en avalant une boulette de viande.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en est envie d'en avoir un, fit Kagami en sortant un sandwich de son sac, le bentô ne lui suffisant pas.

\- Excusez-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, déclara poliment Akashi, mais on dit souvent que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Je pense que cet Hanamiya cherche à te séduire de manière détournée.

\- Tu es sûr?, le questionna Teppei, alors la façon dont il s'y prend est bien tordue et son odeur, bien qu'agréable, est un peu trop forte à mon goût."

Seijûrou n'émit cependant aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'Eikichi, le pivot de Rakuzan qui ne jurait que par la force et les muscles, était plus qu'attiré par le pivot de Seirin bien que celui-ci fut un alpha comme lui.

Heureusement que l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi n'était jamais tombée contre son équipe lors des tournois sinon le pauvre Hanamiya et son équipe se seraient faits écrasés à plate couture, à la fois par ses yeux de l'Empereur qu'il aurait usé avec délectation pour mettre ce joueur déshonorant à genoux, ensuite parce qu'Eikichi, Reo et Kotarou n'en auraient fait qu'une bouchée. "Sei."

La voix discrète de Kouki le calma de nouveau. "Oui, désolé Kouki, s'excusa-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main à la grande surprise de l'alpha qui ne s'y attendait pas, le simple fait de penser à des joueurs aussi faibles m'a quelque peu énervé."

Furihata hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Plus il était en contact avec Sei, plus il arrivait à deviner ce qu'il ressentait et ainsi voir quelle personnalité agissait. Celle qu'il avait croisée au début, la partie effrayante et dominatrice aux frontières de la folie, n'apparaissait pas au grand jour ou du moins, elle ne se manifestait que par petites intermittences selon l'odeur qu'il sentait et seulement quand Sei était énervé ou lorsqu'il se trouvait dans des situations qui lui causaient du stress.

En temps normal, Kouki aurait fui à toutes jambes devant un être aussi instable mais maintenant, il le voyait d'une manière plus humaine et se surprit à fortement l'apprécier, qu'il fut ange ou démon.

Car pour lui, Sei était Sei. Point final.

Ce dernier fut rassuré de la présence de Kouki à ses cotés, c'était comme si cet alpha réussissait à apprivoiser ses deux facettes de son odeur mais aussi par sa douceur, tendre et singulière. C'était ce que Seijûrou appréciait le plus chez Kouki le peu qu'il eut fréquenté, cette personnalité toute simple qu'il trouvait tellement touchante.

Cela va m'être difficile de le quitter maintenant que je m'attache de plus en plus à lui.

Pourtant, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne souhaitait briser cette forte affection qu'il éprouvait pour rien au monde, se l'autorisant même tel un trésor qu'il gardait au fond de son coeur.

Kuroko les observait d'un oeil soucieux. Akashi-kun semblait beaucoup aimer Furihata-kun et réciproquement, néanmoins, ils vivaient tous deux dans deux mondes différents. Taiga lui caressait tendrement la main pour le rassurer tout en émettant son odeur épicée pour l'apaiser.

De toute façon, ils sauraient certainement pourquoi Akashi avait décidé de venir à Seirin demain.

Le samedi après-midi, Furihata attendit Akashi au point de rendez-vous à Ikebukuro. Ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble aujourd'hui et le brun fut surpris de le voir affublé de lunettes et vêtu avec raffinement sans être trop ostentatoire avec un simple pull gris foncé, une veste noire, un jean de même couleur et une paire de baskets blanches.

Ouah! Il est tellement stylé, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien face à lui. On ne l'appelle pas l'empereur pour rien.

"Euh, b-bonjour Sei, bégaya-t-il tout nerveux quand Akashi lui prit les mains pour le calmer un peu. "Bonjour, Kouki, le salua-t-il de cette voix posée mais qui fut cette fois-ci à la fois douce et courtoise, je ne suis pas arrivé en retard?

\- N-Non, tu es à l-l'heure, bafouilla Kouki en tremblant légèrement. C'était, pour ainsi dire, son premier rendez-vous avec un omega, qui plus est, un omega appartenant à l'élite de l'élite.

\- Inutile d'être aussi nerveux, le rassura Seijûrou, c'est mon premier rendez-vous tout aussi bien. Du moins, avec quelqu'un de mon choix."

Kouki vit la mine de Sei s'assombrir, ce qui l'inquiéta. "Tout va bien, Sei?"

Le capitaine de Rakuzan humant légèrement l'odeur de l'alpha avant de lui répondre en lui embrassant la joue, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier : "Ton odeur m'est si agréable, Kouki, elle apaise mon coeur et tranquilise mon esprit mais pour revenir à ta question, continua-t-il en serrant affectueusement la main du plus petit, je te propose d'abord que nous fassions un peu de shopping avant d'y répondre. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas plomber l'ambiance pour le moment.

\- D-D'accord, s'empressa de déclarer Furihata, et...euuuh, j'aime aussi ton odeur dans n'importe quelles circonstances." Elle commençait d'ailleurs à le mettre dans un drôle d'état. L'odeur de Sei n'était pas si dense avant.

\- Merci infiniment Kouki, fit Seijûrou, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce que tu viens de me dire me touche beaucoup." Car il savait ce que sous-entendait l'alpha en prononçant ces mots.

Cela signifiait que Kouki l'acceptait tel qu'il était dans son entièreté. Il sentit le coeur de sa psyché dominante gonfler de tendresse pendant que la psyché dormante jubilait d'une joie sans nom.

Cela faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en paix avec lui-même.

Kouki et lui entamèrent ensuite leur ballade tranquillement tout en discutant agréablement, appréciant la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, chez Kagami, les anciens membres de la Génération Miracle en plus de son frère de coeur Himuro s'étaient réunis pour discuter du problème Akashi. "Takao n'a pas pu venir, les prévint Midorima, il doit s'occuper de sa petite soeur. De toute façon, il n'est pas concerné par le problème et le connaissant, il y a de fortes chances qu'il me harcèle par l'intermédiaire de nos liens."

Il entendit d'ailleurs dans sa tête un "Allez, Shin-chaaan, je veux tout savoir!" suivi d'un sentiment d'impatience qui l'incommoda beaucoup. Cela l'agaça. Tais-toi, Takao. Il regarda ensuite son Lucky Item du jour, un banal porte-clé avec un tanuki en peluche dessus, avant de remonter machinalement les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Bah, pourquoi tu fais cette tête bizarre, Mine-chin, t'es en manque de sucres?, demanda placidement Murasakibara en se gavant de chips. Aomine avait en effet une mine plus renfrognée et plus épuisée que d'habitude. "Aominecchi a eu ses chaleurs pas plus tard qu'hier, lui expliqua Kise en calinant son compagnon, et il a enfin été d'accord pour que je le marque. Ah, il était si affect...

\- Ferme-la, Kise, grommela Daiki en rejetant brutalement le blond, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

\- Mou, tu me blesses, fit Ryouta en faisant la moue avant d'ajouter, d'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous, Midoramacchi et Murasakibaracchi, avez réussi à vous faire marquer. Je veux dire, au niveau des tailles..."

Atsushi avait à peine écouté ce qu'avait dit Kise-chin donc il ne répondit pas, préférant manger des chips à la place, Shintarou poussa un soupir exaspéré : "Je n'ai nullement envie de te répondre tant cette question est déplacée.

\- Tout est une question de positions, Kise-kun, répondit soudainement Kuroko qui caressait le petit Nigou qui s'était allongé sur ses genoux.

\- Ah!, cria Kise en découvrant le joueur fantôme en face de lui, Kurokocchi !? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je te pensais en cuisine avec Kagamicchi.

\- Non, je suis resté ici le temps que Taiga finisse de préparer les légumes avec Himuro-kun pour brancher l'appareil à fondue et mettre les nouilles dedans avec la sauce, répondit Tetsuya en montrant du doigt l'appareil en question qui trônait sur la table avec les couverts, sinon, tout va bien dans vos clubs?

\- J'essaie toujours de comprendre le Hayakawa, répondit nonchalemment Ryouta, mais je commence à déchiffrer quelques bribes de son langage. Nakamura se débrouille mieux que moi là-dessus.

\- Je dois admettre que le frère de Miyaji nous mène la vie dure à Takao et moi, raconta Shintarou, il a même réduit mon nombre de caprices par jour. Cela dit, je ne nie pas que nous nous sommes améliorés.

\- Comme d'hab', quoi, répondit avec lassitude Atsushi en engloutissant une barre de céréales avant de bougonner, à part Masako qui veut me priver de sucreries si je ne m'entraine pas sérieusement, il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, et Muro-chin est le capitaine maintenant.

\- Wakamatsu me tape toujours sur les nerfs, répliqua Daiki en baillant, et Satsuki me colle toujours aux basques. Rien de neuf sous le soleil, quoi.

\- C'est prêt, déclara Taiga au loin en arrivant avec Himuro, leurs bras tenant des assiettes remplies d'ingrédients pour le sukiyaki, Tetsuya, tu as mis le bouillon et les nouilles à cuire?

\- Oui, Taiga, répondit son ombre en se levant tout en portant son chien, je vais ramener Nigou dans la cuisine pour qu'il mange lui aussi.

\- Ok, j'ai rempli sa gamelle, répliqua son ombre en lui embrassant tendrement le front, on va pouvoir passer à table, les gars, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de ses invités.

\- D'ailleurs Taiga, demanda Tatsuya en s'asseyant à coté de son compagnon Atsushi, est-ce que je vais bientôt être tonton? J'ai vraiment hâte de t'organiser une baby shower digne de ce nom. Alex aussi, d'ailleurs, elle a vraiment envie d'être marraine, tu sais?

\- Combien de fois vais-je te dire que je n'attends pas d'enfant?, grogna Kagami, à croire que Tetsuya et toi, vous vous êtes faits passer le mot.

\- C'est quoi une baby shower, Muro-chin?, s'enquit Murasakibara, une chips dans la bouche.

\- C'est une fête qu'on organise aux States pour fêter la venue d'un enfant, lui répondit Tatsuya, et arrête de manger des chips, Atsushi, tu n'auras plus de place pour le sukiyaki, sinon.

\- De toute façon, rétorqua Aomine, je parie que tu serais un vrai danger publique en tant que père.

\- Moins que toi, je pense, le nargua Kagami, au moins, je ne passe pas mes chaleurs à quémender comme un chat.

\- Kiseeee, fit Daiki d'une voix dangereusement basse en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, tu leur as dit pour nous?

\- Euh, tu es si mignon quand...Aie!, Aomine venait de lui donner un coup de boule, tu sais que je suis mannequin et que le visage, c'est important pour le boulot.

\- Cela n'aura plus d'importance puisque je vais te tuer ici et mainten...

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, coupa Midorima, je pense que nous avons un sujet plus important à aborder que les chaleurs d'Aomine.

\- Midorima-kun a raison, renchérit Tetsuya qui fut assis à coté de Kagami à la grande surprise de tout le monde, son compagnon compris.

Je ne m'y ferai jamais, soupira la lumière en pensée.

Désolé, Taiga, s'excusa son ombre en lui caressant la main après avoir mis des légumes dans la fondue.

"Pourquoi on était venu déjà?, questionna Murasakibara en ajoutant de la viande dans l'appareil à fondue.

\- C'était au sujet d'Akashicchi qui se tape l'incruste à Seirin, apparemment, répondit Kise en prenant des légumes à l'aide de ses baguettes pour les tremper dans un petit bol d'oeufs battus, moi, je suis au courant de rien. Il ne m'a envoyé aucun message depuis des lustres.

\- Pareil pour moi, fit Aomine en croquant dans un morceau de feuille de chou, de toute façon lui et moi avons déjà du mal à nous entendre à la base.

\- Les dernières discussions que j'ai eues avec lui au téléphone furent cordiales sans plus, déclara Shintarou après avoir pris un peu de nouilles, nous n'avons échangé que des banalités et il ne m'a pas parlé pour Seirin.

\- Bah, peut-être qu'Aka-chin fait une fugue, fit Atsushi en mangeant un morceau de viande bien qu'il fut attristé par le goût salé.

\- Ça, on le sait déjà, Murasakibara, maugréa Taiga, la question est de savoir pourquoi?"

La réponse vint justement de la personne la plus improbable : "Un jour, quand on était encore à Teikou, raconta innocemment Atsushi, Aka-chin m'a expliqué qu'une fois au lycée, son père organiserait des rendez-vous pour le marier à un alpha de l'élite.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens qu'il refusait poliment toutes les invitations au collège, poursuivit Shintarou, cela veut donc dire qu'Akashi a décidé de fuir Rakuzan pour ne pas se marier. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- C'est triste, fit Ryouta, mais je n'aurais pas aimé marquer un omega que je n'aime pas si j'étais à sa place.

\- Sauf que là, Akashi est un omega, dit Daiki après avoir avalé des nouilles, donc cela doit être pire pour lui. Cela implique qu'il devra porter l'enfant d'un alpha qu'il n'aura pas choisi. Nos odeurs ne sont compatibles qu'avec les alphas avec lesquels on se sent le plus en affinités au point que, des fois, ils peuvent se mettre en rut si celles-ci deviennent trop denses."

Tetsuya tréssaillit. Furihata-kun. Il se leva subitement sous le regard étonné de ses amis et de Taiga pour appeler le brun.

Il risque de commettre l'irréparable s'il fréquente trop Akashi-kun.

Furihata mangeait tranquillement au Maji Burger en compagnie d'Akashi qui découvrit les avantages des fasts foods, lui qui était habitué à plus de luxe et de raffinement. En tous cas, cela faisait du bien de manger avec les doigts et de ne pas se préoccuper de l'étiquette pour une fois. Encore une liberté qu'il s'autorisait.

Kouki, de son coté, fut bien silencieux. Tout d'abord, il se remémora ce que lui avait dit le capitaine de Rakuzan lorsqu'ils étaient en train de discuter de leurs familles respectives. Sei avait perdu sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et cela l'avait profondément marqué puis son père avait rendu son éducation plus stricte au point que sa psyché fut scindée en deux et maintenant, celui-ci le forçait à se marier.

Pauvre Sei.

Au fond de lui, Kouki ne souhaitait pas qu'un autre alpha s'approche de Seijûrou, il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul, être auprès de lui pour le soutenir, pour le chérir et le soulager de la pression que lui donnaient les obligations qu'il se devait de faire. L'omega lui avait même confié que son père se reprochait d'avoir conçu un héritier omega d'où la raison de cette éducation plus que sévère alors que même s'il en était un, Kouki trouvait que Sei possédait une aura et un charisme digne d'un alpha contrairement à lui.

Il se souvint du magnifique sourire de gratitude que lui avait offert le capitaine de Rakuzan après qu'il y eut dit ses mots suivi d'une tendre déclaration : "Pour moi, tu n'es pas un alpha insignifiant, Kouki, loin de là. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de très cher à mon coeur, une personne qui a donné de la lumière à ma vie."

Je t'aime Sei. Kouki avait souhaité le lui dire mais n'avait pu l'énoncer à voix haute.

Le brun but un peu de coca quand il reçut un message de son portable et il vit qu'il en était de même pour l'omega. Cela provenait de Kuroko. Apparemment, il était au courant pour Sei et s'inquiétait du fait qu'ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents. Kouki ne pouvait pas nier que cela l'avait préoccupé, il avait surtout peur que cela porte préjudice à Sei mais aussi à sa propre famille.

Que serait capable de faire le père de l'omega si jamais il apprenait que son fils s'abaissait à fréquenter quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à l'élite? Cependant, en humant l'odeur de fleur de lys et en passant du temps auprès de celui dont il était tombé amoureux, Kouki se mit à penser de façon plus égoiste.

L'alpha souhaitait être aux cotés de Sei, c'était aussi simple que ça, peu importait ce qui arriverait même si, au fond, cette résolution vacillait un peu par peur des conséquences que cela pouvait entrainer.

Seijûrou trembla légèrement en regardant le message de Reo.

Son père l'avait découvert et maintenant, il souhaitait qu'il rentre à Kyoto.

Dans cette cage que représentait son foyer et sa famille.

Dans cette prison froide et morne où il devait être le parfait héritier.

Loin de Kouki.

De celui qu'il aimait.

La peur le prit au coeur.

Non.

Je ne le veux pas.

Hors.

De.

Question.

Kouki sentit de nouveau cette odeur fleurie étouffante qui fit effrayer les alphas et les omegas présents dans la salle. Il déglutit légèrement face aux prunelles devenues bicolores. Une voix froide et autoritaire tonna : "Kouki, allons à l'hotel."

Furihata hocha la tête sans mot dire devant ce ton sans appel.

Seijûrou, du moins, l'autre lui, força l'alpha brun à s'asseoir sur le rebord du vaste lit avant de l'embrasser brutalement, avec désespoir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne souhaitait pas que son père les sépare. Kouki se laissa faire, goûtant malgré lui à ces lèvres douces mais imposantes, à la fois apeuré et confus.

Sei et lui avaient vite pris le métro ensuite pour se diriger à l'hotel où celui-ci séjournait et maintenant, ils se trouvèrent là, dans la chambre du plus grand, qui était en train de rompre le baiser pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Le parfum de lys si opprimant se fit alors plus doux, plus séducteur. "Je te donne le privilège de faire de toi mon compagnon, Kouki, murmura Seijûrou en mettant les bras autour du cou de ce dernier, et sache que je n'accepterai aucun refus."

Kouki osa plonger ses yeux dans le regard de braise où il out lire une détresse peu commune. Cela le rassénéra. Sei avait seulement peur. "Sei, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, lui demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant la joue, tu as changé brusquement quand tu as regardé ton portable."

Les iris redevinrent d'un écarlate uniforme tout comme la senteur de lys devint plus légère. Seijûrou eut un tendre sourire en respirant le parfum de thé. Kouki fut vraiment le seul à pouvoir apaiser ses deux personnalités en un simple acte de tendresse.

Ses deux facettes qui l'aimaient profondément au point que si son père lui disait demain qu'il était déshérité, il s'en moquait, tout comme son statut. "Mon père est au courant de ma fugue, il marqua une pause, de toute façon, nous avons pris notre décision. Peu importe ce qu'il dira, cela ne changera pas le fait que nous t'aimons, Kouki."

L'alpha serra tendrement l'omega contre lui en souriant. Il savait pourquoi Sei avait employé le "nous" à la place du "je" et cela le rendit heureux. "Je vous aime aussi, Sei. Du fond du coeur." Peu importe ce qui arriverait ensuite, ils feraient face tous les deux. Pour le moment, ils comptèrent en profiter.

Seijûrou butina de nouveau les lèvres de Kouki, plus doucement cette fois-ci, les goûtant affectueusement au fur et à mesure que leurs odeurs gagnèrent en densité et se mêlèrent en une. Kouki eut soudainement très chaud et il ne fut pas le seul à en juger par le visage écarlate de Sei. "Je crains d'être en chaleurs, énonça celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire, peux-tu m'aider à les soulager?

\- Oui, Sei, répondit Kouki en rougissant. Lui-même était en état de rut. Quand il avait annoncé à sa mère qu'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ce week end, celle-ci lui avait donné un préservatif en le taquinant. Au moins, cela serait utile.

Ils se dévêtirent rapidement avant de s'allonger sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, le brun posant le préservatif à coté de l'oreiller. Kouki admira le corps élancé de Sei aux muscles déliés dont la peau de porcelaine fut éclairée par les lueurs du soir. Bien que cela le rendit un peu frêle, il n'en était pas moins magnifique. "Tu es...beau, Sei, murmura-t-il timidement.

\- Tu l'es aussi Kouki, le rassura Seijûrou en aventurant ses doigts le long du torse de l'alpha. Kouki possédait une beauté simple, sa peau un brin tannée contrastait avec la sienne si blanche et pourtant, il en trouvait le grain beau et régulier. Le brun gémit lorsqu'il osa gouter le torse de sa langue, savourant le goût légèrement salé de la sueur qui ruisselait déjà avant de s'aventurer le long de son ventre et...Kouki l'arrêta pour l'attirer à lui et le retourner doucement sur le dos.

Seijûrou céda ensuite au plaisir prodigué par les caresses des mains, exploraient les contours, pressaient légèrement les muscles du bout des doigts, taquinaient indécemment les deux bourgeons roses si sensibles pour ensuite laisser place à une langue bien aventureuse qui les firent se durcir davantage en les lappant avec gourmandise.

Sei poussa un cri rauque et bien sensuel aux oreilles de Kouki qui leva les yeux sur cet omega dont les pommettes rougissantes, le regard vermillon embrumé par le désir et le sourire extatique furent un véritable appel à la luxure. "C'est bon, Sei?"

Celui-ci se passa allègrement la langue sur les lèvres. Si c'était bon? Il se lubrifiait de plus en plus en sentant les mains, les lèvres et la langue de Kouki sur sa peau qui en devint incandescente d'une fièvre bien délectable. "Tes caresses sont exquises, Kouki, lui répondit fièvrement son amant avant de haleter tant il avait chaud, j'en... désire...davantage."

Kouki accepta à sa requête en embrassant cette fois-ci chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait, se délectant de la texture soyeuse et encouragé par les excitants gémissements que poussaient Sei, de cette voix grave et enrouée de désir. Il couvrit donc le ventre de baisers avant de descendre plus bas pour planter des petits baisers papillons à l'intérieur des cuisses pâles. Seijûrou en profita pour écarter davantage les jambes, n'en pouvant plus. "Prends...moi...Kou...ki."

Kouki fut un peu nerveux en s'installant entre les jambes de son futur amant mais le regard confiant et rassurant que lui lança Sei l'apaisa. Il prit le préservatif et l'enfila après avoir retiré le papier aluminium qui l'enveloppait. "J'y vais, Sei."

Seijûrou hocha la tête puis se mordit les lèvres en sentant une chaleur à la fois brûlante et dure entrer en lui. C'était divin et rien que le fait de penser que, maintenant, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Kouki le comblait plus que n'importe quelle victoire, que cela fut au shogi ou au basket. Il humait son odeur de thé en souriant. "Oh comme c'est bon, Kouki."

Son amant sentit son noeud enfler lorsqu'il fut complètement en son omega. Sei était agréablement délectable, délicieusement moite, il l'entourait délicatement au point que ses hanches bougèrent presque automatiquement, se perdant de plus en plus dans ce fourreau de chair si chaud...Une véritable fournaise tendre et accueillante. "Désolé...Sei, s'excusa-t-il en bougeant malgré lui de plus en plus vite, tu es tellement...chaud, si...étroit...c'est...Je ne peux...pas...m'arrêter..."

L'odeur de lys embaumait l'air, elle en devenait tellement enivrante qu'elle lui monta à la tête.

Sei se noyait dans des effluves de thé, répondant à chaque coup de butoir en se calquant aux mouvements de hanches de Kouki tout en le serrant tout contre lui. "Kou...ki..." Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il adorait ses coups de rein si vigoureux mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui fit perdre tout envie de parler.

L'omega s'exprimait par des cris et autres gémissements qu'il baillonna en plantant ses lèvres sur celles de l'alpha, se mêlant ainsi en un baiser tendre qui devint de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que la jouissance approchait.

Kouki rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffre quand il sentit les deux mains de Sei encadrer doucement son visage pour le guider vers son cou. L'alpha comprit le message et y posa un doux baiser avant de le mordre tendrement pour le marquer tout en cédant à la jouissance tandis que Sei en fit de même quelques instants plus tard entre leurs deux ventres.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment ainsi, tentant de reprendre leurs souffles, Sei caressant les cheveux de celui qui fut maintenant son compagnon tandis que celui-ci humait son odeur qui fut maintenant mêlée à des délicats effluves de thé.

Kouki ressentit la joie de Sei et aussi sa détermination à rester auprès de lui, ce qui retira toute nervosité de son coeur.

Je partirai lundi soir à Kyoto, annonça-t-il en serrant l'alpha contre lui, ainsi je parlerai avec mon père concernant notre union. Je souhaite t'inviter à venir là-bas ensuite pour te présenter à ma mère et lui dire combien je suis heureux d'avoir trouver un compagnon aussi magnifique que toi.

Sei, tu vas me faire rougir, fit Kouki avec gêne, mais je serai enchanté de venir te voir, même si j'avoue que j'ai peur concernant ton père.

Père ne pourra rien me dire vu que je suis marqué maintenant. De plus, je te présenterai à la fois comme mon compagnon mais comme mon époux aussi bien.

Kouki s'empourpra encore plus face à l'allusion. Lui, l'époux de Seijûrou Akashi, qui sera un jour l'un des hommes les plus influents du pays...Peu lui importait que Sei fut fortuné au fond, tant qu'il était à ses cotés, c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'alpha se blottit tendrement contre lui.

Ça te dit de venir chez moi, demain? Je te présenterai mes parents et mon grand frère, comme ça.

Sei eut un petit sourire.

Cela sera avec grand plaisir, Kouki. Après tout, il est de mon devoir de me présenter auprès de ma belle-famille.

Ils s'assoupirent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Seijûrou pensant distraitement que si un jour, Kouki et lui auraient un enfant il ferait tout afin qu'il fut élevé avec amour, contrairement à lui et il savait que Kouki serait à ses cotés, ce qui le conforta grandement.

Lundi soir arriva vite et Seijûrou se retrouva à la station du Shinkansen avec toute l'équipe de Seirin qui était venue lui dire au revoir. Il avait rencontré les parents de Kouki dimanche, le grand frère de ce dernier avait été malheureusement absent. Une fois avoir accusé le choc de qui il était, ceux-ci l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement chez eux, le considérant comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

Seijûrou s'était plu dans cette ambiance chaleureuse si différente de celle présente chez lui et se dit qu'il y retournerait volontiers, surtout que le père de Kouki adorait jouer au shogi. Il fut aussi au courant concernant la discussion de Tetsuya avec les autres membres de la Génération Miracle mais il n'en avait pas tenu rigueur tout en sachant que l'inquiétude du joueur fantôme avait été la principale motivation de cette démarche.

"Nous te remercions de ton aide pour les recrutements, déclara gentiment Kiyoshi, et nous te souhaitons un bon retour.

\- Eh, c'est à moi de dire ça Kiyoshi, grommela Hyûga en lui assenant un coup sur la tête.

\- A la revoyure, fit ensuite Kagami en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tetsuya, j'espère qu'on se reverra pour un match.

\- J'en suis certain, lui répondit poliment Seijûrou, et d'ailleurs, Kiyoshi, Eikichi meurt d'envie de te revoir, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Teppei, est-ce que je peux lui transmettre ton numéro?

\- Bah bien sûr, confirma Kiyoshi en se grattant la tête, bien que je me demande ce qu'il me veut. En tous cas, je demanderai à Kuroko de te le transmettre.

\- Merci bien, et il te le dira certainement quand il t'appellera." Après tout, cela ne concernait qu'Eikichi et Kiyoshi.

\- Rentre bien, Akashi-kun, lui dit ensuite Tetsuya, et j'espère que tu t'es plu à Seirin.

\- Disons que mon séjour au sein de ce lycée a été très agréable et que j'ai aussi énormément gagné, déclara Seijûrou lorsque Kouki s'approcha de lui.

\- On va les laisser, murmura Riko en poussant les garçons, allez, zou."

Le train arriva à quai lorsque Kouki et Seijûrou furent de nouveau seuls. Ce départ les attristait tous les deux mais ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. "A bientôt, Sei, murmura l'alpha brun en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

\- A bientôt, Kouki, chuchota Sei en lui donnant un petit baiser avant de rentrer dans le wagon. Kouki regarda ensuite le train partir en ressentant l'amour de son omega tout en frémissant d'impatience quand à leurs retrouvailles prochaines.

Il commença à faire nuit lorsque Seijûrou arriva à Kyoto. Comme il avait prévenu son père de son retour, un chauffeur l'attendit à la sortie de la gare. Cependant, au lieu d'aller directement chez lui, l'héritier des Akashi lui demanda de partir en direction du cimetière où reposait sa mère afin de se recueillir avant de faire face à son père.

Seijûrou regarda la tombe avec tristesse et nostalgie cependant, il ressentit la tendresse de Kouki qui le réconfortait. "Mère, annonça-t-il à voix haute, j'ai enfin choisi en compagnon. C'est un alpha tendre et très gentil, il t'aurait plu, je pense.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Seijûrou se retourna pour faire face à son père. "Je savais que je te trouverai ici, poursuivit-il en toisant le cou de son fils, je vois que tu t'es rebellé contre moi et que tu as demandé à un alpha de te marquer. Est-ce ainsi que tu me remercies pour les instants de liberté que je t'ai gracieusement offerts?"

Ainsi donc, il a fermé les yeux sur ma fugue. "C'est exact, père, répondit Seijûrou, j'ai choisi un alpha pour compagnon le temps de ma fugue, quelqu'un de méritant même s'il est issu d'une famille modeste et non de l'élite qui t'est si chère. Un alpha avec qui je souhaite vivre ma vie du nom de Kouki Furihata, il continua d'un ton plus déterminé, j'ai conscience de mon role d'héritier au sein de la famille Akashi mais je souhaitais choisir mon compagnon par moi-même, sans que vous me l'imposiez et la chance a voulu que je le cotoie durant mon séjour inopiné à Tokyo. Cela sera la seule liberté que je m'autoriserai après, faites comme bon vous semble."

Son père regarda la tombe sans mot dire. Il put lire une certaine morosité dans son regard :"Ta mère voulait que je t'accorde un peu plus de liberté. D'une certaine manière, je respecte sa volonté, il s'éloigna ensuite de la tombe, soit, tu me présenteras ton compagnon mais tu as intéret à suivre les préceptes de notre famille à la règle."

Akashi hocha la tête en le regardant partir. "Merci, père."

De toute façon, même s'il continue de m'enfermer dans la cage qu'est ma famille, avec Kouki à mes cotés, je suis libre.

Et ça, il ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà fin de la fic, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Alors, pour les autres fics dans le fandom d'Haikyuu! Je ferai la requête MatsuHana and co mais au lieu de Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours, le prochain conte de fées sera Cendrillon avec du AsaNoya (raaah, ces tags sur Wattpad). A bientôt.


End file.
